The Passions of Envy
by Ladypheonixquill
Summary: ... Ron saw something there he hadn't noticed before. The look of a woman in love.


**_The Passions of Envy_**

**__**

_Things really seem to be hotting up between them in the new Harry Potter movie so forgive me for giving into temptation and writing this little one-shot. You have to agree that they are sooooo made for each other, just hope JK Rowling realizes it soon. SO 4 all da Ron/Hermione fans out dere, dis is 4 U! _

"I can't believe it Harry! Detentions _all _week? Does she know it's the Quidditch finals on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, her all seeing, inner-bloody-eye should have foreseen it. Angelina's going to kill me!"

"_And_ we have exams next week! Has she completely lost it? I think all that perfume's gone to her ruddy head! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's such a stupid situation. I mean, you'd think she'd see sense."

"Yeah, but after last year's sacking scare, she's been really edgy. Umbridge gave her nerves a good shake that won't be forgotten in a hurry."

This was the conversation bouncing heatedly between two sixth-year friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, friends since their first journey to school on the Hogwarts Express, were fuming with indignation at the supposedly unjust detention week that Professor Sybil Trelawney had bestowed upon Harry for blowing up a Crystal Ball Cleaning Tonic in her face. How was _he _to know that it was Fred and Georges Exploding Beans lying on the table? He could have sworn it was Wormwort.

"Veriteserum," muttered Harry moodily to the Fat Lady and stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room, ignoring the patronizing look she gave him.

It was quite empty, as many had gone to the grounds, taking advantage of the warm June weather. There were two first-years playing chess, three seventh-years busily revising and the familiar bushy-haired head of sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger, her nose buried in a book.

Ron, as soon as seeing his friend's form, did a neat little pirouette and made for the door again. Harry caught him by the sleeve.

"Stop being so childish, Ron. She doesn't bite."

Ron tugged at his sleeve with a pleading look. "I need to go to the bathroom, I don't feel so good."

Harry chuckled. "Ron, stop being a wimp. It's only two little words."

"Yeah, bugger off!" Ron pulled his robe out of Harry's grip. "I did nothing wrong."

"Apart from act like a jealous prat, come on Ron, just go over and apologize."

"No! She started it!"

"Harry!" came an overly cheerful voice as the Hermione walked up to them. She made no sign to acknowledge Ron's presence, simply smiling serenely at Harry. "How was Divination?"

"Er…"Harry looked awkwardly at Ron, who was staring intently at a crack in the wall. "Fine, I got detentions for the rest of the week."

"Harry, what the _hell _did you do to make her give you detentions before the exams?" She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Why me?!"

"Aw, come on, it wasn't my fault! Not really anyway."

"What did you do?" she sighed.

"Well…You see…there was Wormwort on the table…but it wasn't Wormwort… It was beans…exploding ones…from Fred and George…You can guess the rest." He wilted under her gaze, knowing that if looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago.

"Ugh! This is so typical!" She walked over to the sofa and flopped down irritably. "And I suppose Ron got them as well?"

"No," was all Harry could think of saying.

"Well, why didn't he stop you? Honestly, couldn't he just _try _to be helpful?"

Harry glanced nervously at Ron, who was still examining the wall, but a nerve was twitching in his temple.

"It's so like Ron. He just sits back and lets you make a fool of yourself. Never gives a damn about anyone apart from his pig-headed self."

Ron knew what she was doing. And it was working. He started scratching at the crusted paint.

"Maybe if he just paid a little more _attention _to other people," oh, she was really going now. "He'd spare others a whole lot of _hurt…_"

"Hermione, really…"

"Feelings…"

Harry looked around hastily for a chance to escape. As if by magic, Angelina appeared from behind the door, and muttering a quick "Hold on a tick…" Harry rushed up to her, inwardly preparing himself for the apocalypse.

Hermione realized he had ditched her. In an angry movement, she bundled up her several-hundred kilogram Study of Ancient Runes book and swept up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, without a backward glance at Ron.

Ron kicked the wall angrily. The yelped with pain when he stubbed his toe. Seething, he sat down in an armchair, cursing Hermione, the wall, Hermione, his toe, Hermione, Trelawney, Hermione…

He sighed and put his head in his hands, replaying the line of events that took place the day before yesterday.

_Flashback_

_He was walking back to the Common Room, after an exhausting Quidditch practice session. It was a lovely day and Angelina had been really pleased with his game, which had improved a lot. Secretly smiling to himself, he thought if Hermione would go for a walk with him as Harry had to go and get some books from the library, saying for him not to wait up on him and that he would meet them at supper. Ron did a sort of little hop as he walked down the corridor. She had been so stressed lately; exam time wasn't the easiest for her. Especially since they were taking their N.E.W.T.'s this year. It would be good to tear her away for a bit. _

_Ron mused for a bit, trying to decipher when his feelings for her had developed into something more then platonic. It had been coming on so gradually that he had hardly noticed it. The turning point came when_ in their fourth year;_ he found that she was going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, an international Quidditch player. They had had a heated row over the matter, and ever since then he never looked at her the same way. He found her words enchanted him, her voice thrilled him, and her touch took his breath away. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms of his hands, the tell-tale signs that she wasn't far away, he said the password and entered the common room. _

_It was, as he'd hoped, almost empty, apart from the thin form of his friend sitting at the table, her head on her arms. By the sound of her steady breathing, he could tell she was fast asleep. With a small smile and a little shake of his head, he walked up to hr and nudged her gently._

_"Hermione, Hermione," he whispered. "'Mione, wake up…"_

_She refused to budge. He gave her arm a little shake. "Mione...Time to wake up…"_

_He was rewarded by a soft groan and a swipe at his head. Ron chuckled. "Sleeping Beauty…"_

_"Sod off Ron," came the sleepy reply. "I'm in the middle of receiving an Outstanding for my Arithmacy N.E.W.T."_

_"HERMIONE!" he shouted in her ear. Then went flying back when she jumped up, sending her chair tumbling to the floor._

_"Ron!" she picked up her chair and chucked a cushion at him. "Not exactly the most diplomatic of wake-up calls!"_

_"I tried!" he protested. "You were sleeping like a log."_

_"I hope there's a very good reason for you waking me up," she warned, stretching._

_"Erm…Yeah…" he replied sheepishly, looking down at the floor. "Want to go for a walk?"_

_Hermione groaned. "Is that all?"_

_"For now," he smiled. "Revising again?" he nodded to the pile of books and pieces of parchment lying on the table. "You're working too hard."_

_"As opposed to you, who doesn't work at all," she snapped, bundling the bookshop into her bag. "And for your information, I wasn't revising."_

_"Yeah, I know," he grinned. "You were sleeping."_

_Hermione threw him a filthy look. "I was writing a letter."_

_Instantly, Ron's face hardened. "To whom?"_

_Hermione suddenly became extremely interested in seeing how far her textbook would go into her bag before it split. "Oh…um…you know…" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Krum."_

_Ron felt his heart sink. Straight into his ankles._

_"Oh, I see," he all but spat at her. "Inviting you over to __Bulgaria__ for a snog now is he"_

_"Ron, don't be like that," she pleaded. "It's only a letter." But Ron was too angry, too disappointed to see sense._

_"Honestly Hermione, what the hell do you see in that surly, scowling, slime ball of a seeker"_

_"Ron stop it! Stop it right now!" Suddenly she was shouting at him. "I don't want to start this all over again, DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

_Ron stared at her. She was breathing heavily, glaring daggers at him. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she seemed calmed down._

_"Now, I know you're not exactly fond of Victor…" Hermione began. _

_"Yeah, understatement of the century," he scowled._

_"…But that does _not_ give you the right to talk about him like that!" she cut in fiercely. "You don't even know him."_

_"I've heard enough..."_

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously._

_"Oh come on Hermione, Haven't you been reading the papers? He's a total player!"_

_"Really Ron, I thought you'd given up relying on rumors. Rita Skeeter's proof that they aren't worth listening to."_

_Ron knew he was going under. "Well, he looks…"_

_"It doesn't matter what he looks like, that's the point!" she snarled. "Why have you got such a problem with this?"_

_"Because…" Ron struggled for an answer. "Because I don't trust him. You're going to get …"_

_"Ron, I'm a big girl now," she said patronizingly. "I can look after myself you know."_

_"He's going to hurt you." He continued. "You'll see."_

_"Ron, you're acting like I'm getting married to him, or something! Could you just ease off?"_

_"No!"_

_"Why is it bugging you so much?"_

_"I didn't think you'd be so shallow as to go for someone 'because he's got money."_

_Hermione felt something snap inside her._

_"How dare you!" she flared. "Is that really who you take me for?"_

_"Yeah, otherwise there's nothing there that could possibly…"_

_"There you go again, _always _ready to stick a label on people…"_

_"He's four bloody years older then you!"_

_"Well at least he's more mature than some people I know."_

_"Oh yeah? Well why don't you go off with mega-mature, international superstar multi-millionaire,_ Vicky _instead of hanging around with no-good, loser Weasley."_

_"I intend to!" she was blushing furiously but her voice stayed as cool as ever. "I'm meeting him in Hogsmeade tomorrow."_

_Ron stared at her. "What?"_

_"He flew in last week for the European Championships. He's asked me to meet him and tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip will be the perfect opportunity."_

_He could see the satisfaction in Hermione's eyes as the colour rushed to his face._

_"You're not going…" he stammered._

_"Really?" she smiled sweetly. "And who are you to stop me?" She walked right up to him, her breath tickling his face._

_This really was too close. His nerves were on the edge. "I don't like… I don't want…I'm not having…_I won't let…"

_Hermione chuckled mirthlessly. "You can take all that crap you've just said and stick where the sun doesn't shine. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Case closed!" _

_With that she spun round and started walking up the stairs. Ron felt hot tears of frustration filling up his eyes._

_"I thought you had better taste in men!" he shouted after her._

_It had the effect he had hoped for. Hermione stopped in the middle of the staircase. He saw her lower her head slightly, then slowly turn around to face him. Her eyes were bright with tears._

_Then, in such a way that made every nerve in his body shiver, she looked him up and down and said in a strange, barely–audible whisper:_

_"So did I."_

_The she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs._

_End Flashback_

Ron ran a hand through his hair. It was those last three words that tortured him the most. And that look she gave him! What did it all mean? Was she trying to tell him something? Had she found out that he…?

Ron groaned. No… no, that was too scary to even think about, it would be the end of life for him as he knew it.

_'Yet,"_ a small voice said in his head. _'What if she feels the same way? What if, all along, you had nothing to be afraid of?'_

Ron snorted. He was going mad. I mean, this was Hermione. Like she'd ever be stupid enough to fall for her best friend.

_'You can't choose who you fall in love with,'_ the annoying voice continued.

Ron gave himself a little shake. This was getting way out of hand. He was tired, he needed rest.

_'Are you sure that's not what she meant?'_ It sounded louder than ever.

Ron couldn't believe this. He was talking to himself. _He was hearing voices._

That's crazy. Hadn't she spent the whole evening proving the opposite? That he'd be the last guy she'd look at?

_'All the same,' said the voice. 'You can't deny that's possible…You're just too scared to admit it.'_

Not being able to stand any more, Ron grabbed his things and shot up to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry standing puzzled in the middle of the room looking partly extremely confused, partly extremely worried.

"Ron…you… you look terrible." Harry watched his friend come sauntering up to the dining table.

"Thanks mate," came the meek reply. "I feel it."

Harry watched him anxiously. He had dark circled under his eyes, his hair looked like it had been run through the tumble-dryer and his face was a pale, sickly white. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione staring too.

Harry bit his lip as Ron sat himself beside him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked worriedly.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Ron, reaching for a glass of water.

Harry frowned. "This has got to stop mate."

"What?" asked Ron, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the table.

"You know what. You're making yourself ill."  
"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, don't spin me that crap."  
"Harry don't start, please…"

"You can't do this to yourself…"

"Harry, I'm not up for this right now…"

"Ron, listen. You can't…" he persisted.

"Oh shut up Harry, for God's sake!" Ron snapped. "I don't need you nagging at me." He got up, gulping down the rest of his water. "Look, I'll see you in Charms."

"Don't you want breakfast?" he asked, holding up his plate. Ron turned slightly green and shook his head. The mere thought of food made him feel sick. "See you later."

Harry watched him leave shakily, then sighed and looked over to Hermione. She was sitting, eyes down, staring determinedly at her cereal, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

It looked like if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself.

"Harry!" It was Ron, jogging up to him after Transfiguration (McGonogall had separated them after Ron got over-excited and transformed the cauldron they were working with into a tiger. The original idea was a Burmese kitten).

"Harry!" he repeated. "Could we go for some one-on-one down the pitch? Please?"

"I've got detention with Trelawney in half an hour," replied Harry, as if trying to decline.

"Aw, come on. Please?" Ron begged. "I'll need all the training I can get before the finals."

"Well…" Harry hesitated on purpose, then seeing the look on Ron's face pretended to give in. "Oh all right. Could you grab my broom?"

Ron nodded and jogged off for Gryffindor Tower, almost running into Hermione. She threw him a dirty look and walked off. He sighed. At least he had something to take his mind off things.

Once down the Quidditch pitch, Ron immediately felt better. It was a beautiful; early-summer's evening, the light breeze ruffling his unkempt hair. He watched Harry bring out the balls and mounted his broom, waiting for his friend. Harry took out the Quaffle and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air with that ease Ron had always envied. He followed suit, flying over to the hoops on the other side of the pitch.

Hardly waiting until Ron was securely in place; Harry launched the Quaffle, throwing it with all the strength he could muster.

Ron watched the ball sailing towards him, calculating the angle. Then he was speeding towards it, his jaw set, arm outstretched to save it. Only, as soon as he was within reach, his broom did a strange, sharp turn and started flying in the opposite direction. Ron gasped as he was knocked forwards, holding onto the tail as he whizzed off to the other side of the hoops.

Harry watched him, grinning with self-satisfaction. It had worked.

Nonchalantly, he retrieved the Quaffle, pretending not to have noticed anything unusual. He took his place again as Ron, completely bemused, came flying back to the hoops. Still recovering from the shock of what just happened and panting slightly, he renewed his position.

He watched confusedly as the ball came flying at him again, and _again _the broom jerked sped off away from it, taking the shocked Ron with it.

Mouth open, he flew to Harry who was picking up the red ball but as soon as he got close to him, his Cleansweep spun round and went hurtling to the ground.

"What the…" he exclaimed, then jumped off quickly before it hit the ground. Harry flew up to him, Quaffle under arm. When he got near, the broom gave a wobble and shot over to the other side of the pitch.

Ron turned back to Harry after watching his Cleansweep land neatly at the opposite corner. His expression was such a mixture of puzzlement, wonder and down-right fright, that Harry couldn't help cracking up just looking at him. He laughed helplessly, clutching his sides, tears of mirth running down his face.

"Harry?" Ron looked really scared now. "Harry what's wrong? What just happened? Harry? My broom…the Quaffle…"

"Heeheehee hahaha hoho hehehehe!!!" Harry really couldn't help himself. The look on Ron's face was just too much.

"Harry? What are you laughing at? Harry!" Ron eyed him apprehensively. It seemed like his best friend had finally lost the plot. He was practically rolling around in hysterics.

"EARTH TO HARRY POTTER!!! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO FUNNY!!!!!!"

"I'm so…so…sorry…hehehehehehe…it…just…hahahahaha…your face…teeheehee…you…hahaha…should've…hohohehehaha…seen it… HAHAHAHA!"

Seeing Ron's murderous glare Harry, still holding his sides, shakily took out a small, pocket-sized book from beneath his robes. Ron took it hesitantly.

"Page...hehe…forty…teehee…five…hahaha…"

Ron looked at the cover. His eyes widened.

"The Ultimate Guide to Quidditch Cheats?" he read, staring at Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep," He replied. "The one and only by Giddy Flunderwort."

Ron flicked over to page forty-five, still eyeing Harry strangely. Harry watched with amusement as the look of disbelief on Ron's face increased with every line he read.

"The Dodgem Hex… Invented by Cynthia Dodgem an ex-Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps in 1957, this was originally used to protect players of your team from being hit by Bludgers. The broom would simply fly off in the opposite direction of the Bludger if it came close, therefore avoiding collision.

In 1966, Crabblesoot Dodgem, a second cousin of Cynthia's, found alternative uses for the hex. The night before a big game, he would sneak in and hex the opposing keeper's broom so that whenever the Quaff…" Ron shook his head. "Oh no, Oooohh no! You've got to be kidding me Harry… You didn't…"

"I most certainly did," replied Harry, smiling.

"But… why?"

"Because I'm tired of you walking around looking like you've accidentally swallowed a cauldron full of lemon juice." Said Harry sternly, getting up. "Enough's enough."

"What???" Ron frowned, then saw the look on Harry's face. "No… You don't mean… No, no, no, no, no!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry raised his voice, drowning out Ron's indignations. "Now listen. Either you go over and apologize to Hermione by the end of my detention, which I'm actually late for, then you can have you're broom back…"  
"Or???'

"Or I come back finding you glum-faced as ever, after which I permanently hex you're broom and Gryffindor loses the cup because of you. I'm the only one who can remove it."

Harry tapped a finger at the bottom of the page. In sharp, bold, underlined writing it said clearly; **_Can only be removed by the so-called 'hexer'_**

Ron looked up. Harry's eyes were twinkling. "Bye!" he trilled then turned on his heel and quickly started off towards the castle, ignoring Ron's pleading shouts of:

"Harry come back! You can't do this to me! This is blackmail! Harry please! HARRY YOU BLOODY BASTARD COME BACK HERE!!!'

Ron looked helplessly at his friend's disappearing figure.

"Great, this was just great! My best friend's gone mad, I'm risking losing the finals, never mind my dignity and I'm talking to myself. Why is everything in my life so complicated?"

'Well, you know, it's only an apology," that little voice having a ball. 'It's not the end of the…'  
"You just shut up in there allright?!!" he yelled at himself, pointing to his head.

It was crowded by the lake. Clumps of students sat contentedly on the grass, all either revising or simply enjoying the last few days of sunshine and freedom before they were locked up in stuffy classrooms for a week. Ron looked from one group to the other, hoping to see the familiar, bushy-haired head he had become so fond of. But Hermione was nowhere to be seen Ron looked at the cheery faces, envying the serene expressions. God, he was just about to throw dignity to the wind and they were joking and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ron! Hey, Ron!"

He turned around to see Ginny, his younger sister, running up to him, her thick red hair bouncing around her shoulders. "You want to join us?" She nodded in the direction of four fifth-years sitting huddled by the lake.

"Erm… No thanks, Gin. Some other time. Listen have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

Ginny stared at him for a moment, then her face broke into a wide smile. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh Ron! I'm so happy for you! You've finally realized it! I'm glad you've come to your senses!"

"Wha…NO! No, Ginny I didn't mean that…" he protested but found it difficult to breathe, let alone talk in her crushing embrace.

"It's finally happened. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize it. You two are just sooo made for each other. I was just discussing it with Luna the other day…"

People were staring at them in amusement.

"Ginny! You're cutting of the oxygen supply to my brain! Ginny!"

"And when you two had that fight, I thought that was it! You know, the turning point! It's true what they say about you never knowing what you've got 'till it's gone…"

"GINNY! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME BREATHE!"

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't …" she began, releasing him. He cut her short.

"Listen, can you please tell me where Hermione is?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she giggled. "She should be in the…"

"What's this Weasley? Lost your girlfriend?"

Ron spun round to find the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two cronies, standing behind him.

"Thought it was quite sweet actually. You know, now you've finally got someone you can care for, look after, borrow money from…"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. In the angry silence that followed, you could have heard a pin drop. All eyes were riveted on Ron and Malfoy.

"Watch yourself Draco," he warned, gripping his wand in his pocket.

"Aw, what is it Weasley? Granger run off has she?" Malfoy continued shamelessly. "Pity, with her being what a Mudblood she needs to hold on to all she's got. Filth like her won't find much better…"

Something snapped inside Ron. In a flash he had pulled out his wand. Malfoy was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. He realized he was completely defenseless. Frantically he searched the crowd for someone to help him.

"No Potter to save you now, Weasel King," grinned Malfoy. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron found himself being lifted off the ground. Helplessly, he watched Malfoy, who seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. Hot tears of shame welled up in his eyes.

"I'll get you for this Draco!" he shouted, kicking wildly. "Just you wait! You'll answer to me for this!"

"Really?" Malfoy bared his teeth. "Not if I finish you off first.."

Many of the kids were sniggering as he turned his wand this way and that, watching with satisfaction as Ron's body twisted and spun with each flick of wrist. Ron thanked his lucky stars he hadn't eaten anything all day. He would have been throwing up everywhere.

Finally, Malfoy seemed to get bored. Weasley wasn't as easy to crack as he'd hoped. Ron found himself hanging upside down a good ten feet from the ground.

"Had enough, Weasel King?" smirked Draco. Ron stared defiantly into those cold grey eyes, wary of the way they were glinting evilly.

"You foul excuse for a wizard!" he shot. "Think you're so high up don't you?"

"No, I think _you're_ so low!" replied Malfoy. He walked up slowly to him. "I've been waiting for a long time for a chance like this."

Ron could hear worried whispers from the crowd. Ginny was standing terrified, her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey, Draco! You can stop now." a Ravenclaw seventh-year stood up. "You've had your fun, leave him alone."

"Yeah," another student stood up. It was Cho Chang. "Let him down."

"Shut up all of you!" yelled Malfoy. "I have an old score to settle."

He turned back sharply to Ron and made a sharp movement with his wand, after which his opponent fell to the floor. Draco's face twitched horribly as his voice dripped venom. "You put my father in Azkhaban and I'll do whatever it takes to even. This school is going to the dogs anyway."

People were standing up now. There were worried shouts and warnings. Malfoy ignored them. "Where's your precious Potter and Mudblood Granger now…"

"Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's and Ron's wands flew out of his hand. He watched, stunned as they shot through the air and were caught by Hermione.

"Ah, talk of the devil…" he smiled. "Come to rescue the young damsel…"

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted again as Malfoy hurtled over to a nearby tree and was slammed against it. He groaned as he slid down the hard trunk.

Hermione threw Ron's wand back to its rightful owner, but before he could say anything she was marching up to Malfoy, her jaw set. She pointed her wand at him, a gesture ordering him to stay still. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles. Fortunately, so did Ron. In a flash, he had disarmed them. Hermione turned back to the figure squirming under her gaze.

"If you so much as harm a hair on his head, or anyone else's for that matter…" she growled. "I'll personally make sure it is the last thing you will do in this school…"

Malfoy made as if to speak, but thought better of it as the wand-point dug dangerously into his chest. Hermione pointed to the Head Girl badge on her chest.

"Remember Malfoy," she warned. "You don't have enough guts to disobey me…"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Malfoy stared wide-eyed at her and felt a shudder run through him. She looked truly frightening. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…'

Slowly, Hermione started backing away, her eyes and wand still fixed on Malfoy.

"Hermione…" Ron said weakly.

Draco looked nervously at them both, and got up slowly as Hermione turned around to face Ron. The, waiting until when she fully had her back to him, he raised his hand.

"Accio wa…"

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Hermione, spinning around. Suddenly, Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together on either side of his body and, losing his balance, he fell to the floor, his lips pursed. Literally.

Hermione watched him with silently, her expression a mixture of grim satisfaction and deep disgust. Crabbe and Goyle blinked stupidly at their leader, his eyes moving in panic as he struggled against the body-binding curse. Ron was watching Hermione intently, a strange mixture of feelings writhing around in his stomach like a pit of snakes.

"Hermione…" he repeated lamely. She turned around and stared at him, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Ron!" she ran up to him as several students came walking curiously towards the still figure of Malfoy. "Are you all right? He didn't do anything serious. Did he? The pig…"

"Um, I'm ok, thanks…It wasn't … really…" his voice trailed away as Hermione lifted her gaze and their eyes met. "Serious." He finished softly. She sighed heavily and looked away. Ron felt all sense of reality leaving him. Where he was, what he was doing there, whether it was day or night, nothing made as much significance as the fact that Hermione was kneeling there, next to him, her hand on his shoulder, her hair tickling his face. He didn't notice the curious stares, the snide whispers, the subdued ripples of laughter running through the crowd.

He was rudely brought back to Earth by a shrill giggle from Pansy Parkinson, a seventh-year Slytherin girl.

"Oooh, look! Draco was right! They do make a cute couple!"

Once it started, there was no stopping the avalanche of jeers and teasing.

"Look, Weasley's spellbound by her beauty!"

"So much for damsels in distress!"

"Granger's got her eye set all right!"

"Yeah, watch out Weasley, she's after you.

Ron looked around just in time to see Hermione blush to her roots, and the next thing she was getting up hastily. Her eyes stopped on Ron, and he was horrified to see they were sparkling with tears. Without another word, she was rushing off in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

"Shit!" he muttered. He really thought it was alright between again. Ron tried to get up but his foot had got caught in some tree roots. Cursing Malfoy, Hogwarts, Krum and the whole ruddy world, he jerked it this way and that, before feeling a sharp twang and realizing he had twisted it. And all the time she was getting further and further away.

Finally, after several more frantic moments of twisting and turning, accompanied by hoots of laughter and jeers, he had pulled it out and sat panting from the effort. He noticed all eyes were fixed on him, amusement written all over the students' faces. He felt his face turn as red as his hair.

"Oh just sod off!" he shot at them, before struggling up and rushing after her.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Ron ran as fast as he could. Hermione was well away by then.

"Hermione!" he called helplessly. "Hermione wait! Please! Listen to me!"

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to!"

She was crying, some unknown driving her forward. Hermione couldn't face him. It was too much. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She'd end up hurting him very badly.

Hermione heard heavy footsteps behind her and felt something grab her by the hand. She turned around so quickly her head spun and found herself gazing straight into Ron's blue eyes.

Her nose was runny, her face was puffy but Ron knew right there he wouldn't have traded her for the most beautiful girl in the world.

"'Mione, please…" he said softly. "Don't run away… I'm worried about you…"

Hermione couldn't stand it. If he didn't stop, she'd find herself throwing her arms around his neck. He had quashed her emotional defenses; there was only one thing to do… attack.

"Stop it Ron! Stop it!" she screamed. "I don't want to hear it. For once in your lowly, self-obsessed life spare from it all! I can't take it anymore.

What was she saying? Had she gone crazy? It was as if she was watching herself from the side, shocked by what she was seeing.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm fed up! Fed up of your whining, lack of self-discipline, your uncontrollable temper, your jealousy, annoying habits, bloody pig-headed-ness…"

Ron stared at her, completely stunned. It was like she had a three-hundred-volt electric current running through. Never had he seen her like this, and never had he felt more attracted to her.

Hermione carried on, unable to stop the constant flow of bottled-up emotions taking over her.

"You're ignorant, insensitive… I mean, you saw what happened back there! Couldn't you have said something for God's sake! Nooo, you just sat there watching as they hailed insults at me. Bet you felt a right little star, didn't you?"

He stayed silent and this made her even more furious.

"It's like with Krum… You simply don't have _any _consideration for other people's feelings…"

"Hermione…" he said meekly.

"Carrying on and on, speaking the first thing that comes into your head without thinking about the consequences…" Hermione didn't fail to notice that that was exactly what she was doing now.

"Never stopping to think about _what _you're saying…"

"Hermione," he repeated.

"How your selfish actions could affect the other person…"

"Hermione!"

"All you care about is putting your bloody point through…"

"Hermione!!"

"You _don't _care whether you're right or wrong…"

"Hermione!!!"

"Or perhaps how you could hurt the other person, who maybe really cares for you more than you know!"

"HERMIONE!!!"

She realized it was time to put the brake on. All the way through her speech she hadn't once looked him in the eye and now it was as if an invisible hand was tilting her chin, forcing her to meet his blue gaze.

Ron's expression made her eyes soften. His was creased up with worry, hurt and fright. His eyes reflected something so incredibly deep that she was afraid she'd fall into them. He was still holding her hand and to her horror, she found her palm was as wet as an un-wrung cloth.

Or was that _his _hand…

She stared straight at him, trembling, waiting for his response.

Ron looked at her. So that was what she thought really thought… He had been nothing but disappointment and pain to her all along, since the first time they'd met on the Hogwart's Express and she had told him he had dirt on his nose.

"Sorry." He said simply. What else could he say? He was sorry, for everything, for all their time spent together, for the past six years they had been friends, for all the time he realized he loved her and worshipped the ground she walked on, for all the time had spent nursing the false hope that someday, she might find it in her heart to return his affections.

That little five-letter word, so child-like and naïve, angered Hermione even more. Why did he have to be so sodding infantile?! He was looking at her like a four-year old who had just done something wrong and was about to receive a beating for it. More than anything in the world she wanted to put her arms around him, kiss that face, eyes, lips, tell him she loved him, loved him so much it scared her…

But there was no going back now. She had said enough. Besides, what could she expect from him? She couldn't, _wouldn't_ risk the humiliation.

Ron sighed and looked away. Them, letting go of her hand, he turned around slowly and began walking away, head hung.

Hermione stood there, torn in two halves… Guess which half won.

"RON!" a violent cry ripped through her. He stopped, thunderstruck, and looked at her. Already she was two feet away, then her arms were around his neck and finally her head on his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Completely stunned, he watched her helplessly. It was crazy. Both his best friends had gone delirious in one day. Cautiously, he put his arms around her. She was shaking.

"Shhh," he comforted. "Come on, "Mione, its ok… stop it now…everything's going to be allright…"

Gradually, she seemed to calm down. Ron, rested his chin on her head, stroking her back, wondering what on Earth he was going to do now.

Slowly, Hermione let go of him She wiped her eyes.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him, then snorted with laughter.

"Yes, yes." She chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't look at me like I'm a human time-bomb! God, I feel such an idiot! Oh, Ron I'm so sorry. All that crap I was saying back there, honestly, I didn't me…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, and lowered his head to catch her gaze.

Trembling, she lifted her eyes. And for the first time, Ron saw something there he hadn't noticed before. The look of a woman in love.

How can one describe it? It pleads, begs, bores straight into you, forever hoping, searching for that hidden spark buried deep from ignorant eye.

Hermione felt something squeeze her heart. She lost her breath, her already-red face turning practically purple.

Finding she had no more strength to deny what had been slowly eating her alive, she gave in and sighing in exasperation, covered her face with her hands.

Almost naturally, she lowered her head onto his shoulder, her whole body finally coming to rest against his.

Ron swayed a little, the full impact of her actions slowly registering in his mind. The message was clear; 'I'm yours, act as you see fit.'

They didn't know how long they had stood there for, before Ron's arms snaked protectively around her torso, holding her tight. She was trembling, scarcely believing this was happening at last.

Ron pulled back a little. In one movement, he had removed her hands from her face. Hermione dared look up. He leaned his head towards her and after an agonizing five-second wait, their lips touched.

Ron had never felt experienced anything so exciting and frightening in his life. He pulled her in closer as the kiss became more passionate and she moaned slightly, her hands on either side of his face.

After a while, they pulled away, breathless. He leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said softly, still in a state of a trance. Her brown eyes searched his face.

"Do you?" she asked.

Ron looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione didn't need any more proof.

Harry was sitting quietly in the common room, his Divination textbook resting on his lap. The detention couldn't have gone better. Trelawney had agreed to giving him this week off, making him terms that he would never do it again and would make five flagons of the hateful Crystal Ball Cleaning Tonic by next lesson.

He looked up as the portrait door swung open, revealing the happily chatting figures of Ron and Hermione…no… _holding hands???"_

"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted him cheerfully, flopping down beside him. "How was the Crystal Ball on legs?"

"Erm… fine." He replied, staring at them. Ron had his hand firmly round Hermione's waist.

"You two made up then?" He asked sheepishly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron grinned.

"You could say that, yeah."

Harry watched bemused, then started laughing. A little at first, then went into full-blown hysterics. They caught on and soon all three of them were rolling around on the sofa holding their sides, tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks.

Outside, a gentle wind stirred the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and an owl hooted wistfully as it circled the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts Castle, standing sturdy and reliable to all those who dwelt within.

__

_Oh, God I've just read it. Please excuse this horrible fluffy load of crap. Flame all you want! It's only fair!!!_


End file.
